


特殊补习

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Top Jack, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), teenage jack - Freeform, 严重OOC, 双性卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: Jack发现自己深深迷恋起了他的父亲Lucifer给他找的家庭教师。
Relationships: Castiel/Jack Kline, Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：1.Cass双性设定；2.强暴；3.轮暴（后面会有）；4.下药迷奸；5.道德沦丧；6.三观不正；7.总之很变态，考虑下能不能承受再往下看吧。

最近一段时间，Jack一直怀疑一件事。 

他的家庭教师Castiel在他的眼里似乎特别有魅力。而这种魅力让他感到不可思议。 

要知道他是个直的，14岁开始到现在他已经和不少女孩上过床。他很肯定他喜欢操女孩，并且从来没有考虑过男孩。 

但是自从他的父亲Lucifer给他找了这个家庭教师后事情发生了很大的转变，大到他不得不怀疑起自己的性向。 

Castiel，一个大学生，因为需要生活费利用课余时间做家庭教师。这简历再普通不过了。 

他本人也长得…并不是英俊帅哥也没有什么妖孽的中性美。 

呃，非要说有什么与众不同的话，他不怎么笑。他总是一副忧心忡忡的样子，很多时候皱着淡淡的眉毛。 

可是Jack在见到Castiel的第一面起就发现这个人在一步一步地吸引着自己。 

值得一提的是他和他父亲的关系并不好，Lucifer的公司牵连着黑社会，他在学校也干尽了欺负人的事。他们都是一个类型的混蛋，互相排斥。住在同一套房子里，他们最经常的对话是吵架，有时候甚至大打出手。再说回到Jack的家庭教师Castiel，这种事原本就不太可能发生。因为，呵，Jack怎么可能要Lucifer给他找家庭教师呢。但兴许是因为他的学业实在太糟糕，严重影响到了毕业，所以在他们吵了一架之后，Lucifer不由分说地给他带来了这个家庭教师。 

Jack不能不承认，Castiel出现在房间门口的那一刻，他的心脏就跳得有些不稳。 

可那明明是个很平常的男人。 

"你好，Jack。"Castiel微微点了点头，Jack可以看出他想表现出和蔼的样子，但那看起来蠢极了。 

虽然对Castiel的第一印象很好，Jack还是表现出了往常的无赖样，他玩味十足地勾起唇，眯起眼睛打量Castiel。 

"Lucifer叫你来的?"他不称呼父亲，他喜欢看别人听他直呼他父亲名字时的惊讶表情。 

Castiel倒是没有表现出过多的惊讶，他只是点点头，"是的。" 

"你应该知道我讨厌家庭教师。"Jack把双腿架上了面前的书桌,摸出一根烟叼在嘴里，点上，就像一个彻头彻尾的混蛋学生，"我建议你快点滚，我可没兴趣搭理你。" 

"我收了补习费的。"Castiel有点尴尬，他站在那，手里提着一个装了辅导书的包，很认真地对Jack说道。 

Jack看着他的蓝色眼睛，突然就心软了，他把腿放了下来，踢过去一张椅子。 

"谢谢。"Castiel说着坐在了他的身边。 

Jack打开书本，他们开始了第一次课业辅导。一切都出乎意料地进行得是那么平稳有序。结束的时候Jack还很有礼貌地把Castiel送到了大门口。 

这对Jack来说，简直是天方夜谭一般的事情，几次回想起来，他还有种挫败感，因为不知道为什么，在Castiel面前，他的顽劣一点都使不出来。 

Castiel第三次来辅导他的时候他就发现他很喜欢这个家庭教师，尽管他不苟言笑，和他相处的时候除了讲解那些枯燥无味的习题完全不谈其他的事情，有时候Jack会主动聊起时下流行的一些趣事，但是Castiel对此表现得很陌生，就像是个走错时代的人。 

他讲题也是一板一眼，总而言之，和那些习题一样，枯燥无味。 

可是Jack却像着了魔一样地觉得他很可爱。 

是的，可爱。 

这个字眼在Jack注视讲题的Castiel的时候冒了出来，把他自己吓了一跳。 

他居然会觉得一个年长他几岁的男人可爱，而且他还那么愿意看着他的脸。 

[我可能是个Gay。] 

Jack的心慌就是从那时候开始的。为此他还试着去了解相关的东西，但那些令基佬们兴奋若狂的内容除了让他感到不舒服以外，没有任何作用。他只迷恋Castiel，他对其他男人完全没有兴趣。 

这种迷恋很可怕，他发现他逐渐对女人也失去兴趣的时候，他恐慌了。 

[也许过一段时间就会好起来。] 

他毫无依据地编了些话安慰自己，却并没有把这件事告诉任何人，包括Castiel。 

时间这么一天天过去，Castiel也来辅导了Jack好几次，其中一次功课辅导，Castiel坐在Jack旁边看他做题。他们离得是那么近，Jack就能闻到他身上的味道。 

往常Castiel身上是一股闻起来很清新的味道，但是这一次他身上带着一股Jack很讨厌的味道，那是Lucifer常用的香水味。 

那个时候他认为那是因为Castiel是坐Lucifer的车来的，所以身上会有那种气味。 

后来他才发现他错得离谱。 

Castiel一周来两次，一般是周末，偶尔会是工作日的晚上。 

有那么一次是夜晚，因为房间的空调出了点问题，Castiel脱了外套，只穿着白衬衫，Jack从他略微敞开的衬衫领口看到他的锁骨上有一些很新鲜的殷红的印子。 

他马上知道那是什么了。 

吻痕。 

"你有女朋友?"他低头写字，随口问了一句。 

"没，没有。"没有料到Jack会问这种问题，Castiel回答得很不自然。 

"那你脖子上的吻痕怎么来的?"Jack轻声笑了，"该不会有男朋友吧?" 

"不，我，我没有。"Castiel捂紧了领口，一脸紧张地把衬衫的扣子全部系上，像是在掩饰什么见不得人的东西。 

"喂，只是一个吻痕，你也太夸张了吧。"没想到Castiel是这样的反应，虽然隐约知道Castiel可能有男朋友，他感到有些心痛但Jack还是忍不住想要捉弄他，"你的男朋友很热情嘛，噢，你每次都把自己裹得那么严实，是不是全身都是他的吻痕?" 

"没有…"家庭教师再次否认道。 

Jack一眼就看出了他在说谎，他目光闪烁，不敢看他的眼睛。 

这种慌慌张张的样子引起了他的怀疑，而且随着后来Castiel和他相处的次数变得多了，虽然他们没再聊到那个话题，Jack却越发觉得Castiel在和什么人交往。然而Castiel又不愿意承认，这就充分勾起了他的好奇心。 

他不是没想过去调查他的家庭教师，看看他究竟隐藏了什么秘密。不过他没有那么做，他的成绩现在直线上升，Castiel看着他的成绩单会露出很傻的笑容，他喜欢看到他那样笑。所以他把时间都用在了学业上，这种破天荒的事情被他的老师拿出来大肆赞扬，他的那些同学，包括狐朋狗友也都对他刮目相看。 

然而Jack对性向的疑惑不解和烦恼最后还是终结在了一个礼拜天。 

那个礼拜他是去棒球训练营的，营地在邻市，有另外两所中学的棒球队和他们一起训练。印象中他记得按照日程安排他是要在那里呆一整个礼拜的，但是他记错了那么一点点，周六下午训练就全部结束了，他和他的队友在邻市又住了一个晚上狂欢，第二天早上他比原计划提前回到家了。 

他用钥匙打开门，还没走进去就听到屋里有人在叫喊，就好像是一种痛苦的呻吟。 

那叫他愣在了门口。 

倒不是因为那是什么性质的叫喊。事实上Jack一听就知道那是做爱时候发出来的叫声。 

他愣在门口是因为，那是Castiel的声音。 

变了调的，低沉沙哑的Castiel的叫声。 

Jack突然就感到脑子一片空白，紧接着，各种胡乱的猜测充斥了进来。 

几分钟之后他才决定了他要怎么做。 

他蹑手蹑脚地走进去，把包轻轻地放在玄关的地上，然后脱了鞋，不发出一点声音地往客厅里走。客厅没有人，地上散落着一些衣物，他认得出来那是他父亲和Castiel的衣服，Jack的脸色立刻就变了，手也攥成了拳头。 

声音是从客厅旁边的一间客房里发出来的，那房间一般是空着的，虽然仆人每次都有打扫。 

Jack想破门而入，在他知道和Castiel性交的是他讨厌的父亲的时候这个想法就冒了出来。但是… 

"…Luci…fer…慢一点…啊，啊…不要了…别这样…" 

"操你的，Cassie，这个洞真紧，我是第一个操它的，是不是?Cassie被我破了两次处…" 

Lucifer喘着粗气的声音响了起来，说话的内容却叫Jack十分好奇。 

Castiel呜咽着，从他那破碎的呻吟和激烈的肉体冲撞声里，Jack捕捉到一个"yes"。 

Jack好奇到无法不去看房间里的情况。 

他们没有彻底关上门，门只是虚掩着，还有一道缝，Jack甚至不用推就能看得很清楚。 

他看见Castiel跪趴在床上，Lucifer从后面用力操着他，虽然这个角度Jack看不到Castiel的脸，但他的叫声让Jack猜测他并不舒服。 

可是这样痛苦叫喊的Castiel却叫他的心里搔痒难耐。 

就在他的阴茎在内裤里撑出一个很夸张的形状的时候，Lucifer似乎被Castiel的哭求打动了，他停下了动作，把Castiel抱起来，让他叠在自己身上躺下，从下面把阴茎顶进他的身体里，缓慢地操干着他。 

"嗯，嗯…" 

被这样操着的Castiel软软地呻吟着打开双腿，他的下体因此完全展露在Jack的眼前，Jack就因为震惊不由地瞪大了双眼。 

他明白了，他全明白了，为什么他一直不受控制地被Castiel吸引。 

那是因为，该死的，那是因为Castiel的身体是个双性的结构。 

而此时Lucifer是操完了他的蜜穴，正在插他的后穴。所以Lucifer才会说那句话… 

该死的。 

Jack屏住呼吸，死死地盯着Castiel的下体。 

家庭教师的双腿分开着，Lucifer的阴茎插得很里面，流着精液的蜜穴大概是因为才被操过没多久，穴口还在不停地收缩。 

“这样舒服是吗？我的手指插前面的洞好不好？” 

“嗯，好…” 

Castiel啜泣着说好，Lucifer就一边操着他的后穴一边把两根手指伸进他的前穴里捣弄射在里面的精液。他捣弄的时候手指就摩擦着Castiel难以启齿的敏感带。 

Castiel控制不住叫了起来，屁股也爽得来回摇晃，在Lucifer的胯部蹭来蹭去。 

那样子让Jack兴奋得几乎要射在裤裆里。 

Lucifer应该是射得特别里面，他一边操，一边抠弄了好一会儿才有一大波乳白色的精液淅淅沥沥地从被操得有些红肿的蜜穴里流出来。 

同时Castiel的身体震颤了一下，随着一声低沉的叫喊，蜜穴前面翘起的阴茎喷出了一些液体，然后Lucifer射精了，他们几乎是一起高潮的。Lucifer把阴茎拔出来的时候，Castiel还来不及合拢的后穴也流出了一波精液。 

Jack从没见过这种淫糜的景象，他使劲咽了一口口水。 

在他父亲和Castiel的那些喘息声还没消散之前悄悄离开了房子，找到最近的一间公共厕所，进隔间里脱了裤子自慰。


	2. Chapter 2

一定要搞到Castiel。  
从那天下午开始，Jack就没有办法集中精力做任何事情了，他不能自控地一遍又一遍地回味着Lucifer奸淫Castiel的画面。Castiel可口的样子深入了他心里，他迫不及待想要亲自品尝。  
下一次家庭教师的授课是周六下午，Jack盯着他的课程安排表，比任何时候都希望那一天赶紧到来。  
他在周五晚上去城区的某个阴暗角落买了点东西，期待周六补课的时候能派上用场。  
Castiel如约来了，Jack尽力让自己表现得正常。他们在他床边的书桌旁坐下，和以往的几次一样，Jack首先打开Castiel给他批改过的习题册，修改他错了的题目。  
书桌上摆着一杯苹果汁，一杯可乐。Jack很清楚Castiel不喝可乐。果然在他改第二道题的时候，Castiel拿过苹果汁，喝了几口。  
Jack见了，低着头，嘴角露出一抹叫人难以察觉的坏笑。  
苹果汁里有一些特殊的添加剂。他一边做题，一边就观察起Castiel的反应。  
Castiel把空杯子放回桌上，拿过一旁放着的他给Jack制订的补习计划看了起来。  
没过一会儿，他突然觉得有点不对劲，似乎身体在发热，特别是私处，同时还有一种隐隐约约的空虚感。  
又过了不到三分钟，全身已是燥热又难受。  
"嗯…"他并紧了双腿，清楚地感觉到他的前穴湿了，阴茎也变得很硬。  
这样子让他非常难堪，因为Jack还在他面前低头写习题。  
"我，我要去卫生间…"  
这突然袭来的情欲太过强烈，他不知道是为什么，但不得不借口离开。当他站起身的时候，情况就更加不对劲了，他能感觉到他的双腿都在发软。  
他迈出了一步，正要走，Jack就在这时一把抓住了他的手腕。  
Castiel朝他看了过来。  
"呵…"Jack脸上的笑意明显起来，他摔掉笔，得意地看着表情困惑的Castiel。  
"那个药贩子说只需要等五分钟，就可以为所欲为，真是一点没错。"  
听到这句话，Castiel惊呆了。他看向他的那杯苹果汁，他没想到身体会变成这样都是因为Jack给他下药。  
"你说什么?"他瞪着眼睛问道，他的眼睛因为情欲而变得湿润，身体也在轻轻颤抖，下体那种饥渴的感觉更是让他很清楚他快坚持不住了。  
"我一直很奇怪，为什么你对我有一种独特的魅力。我从来没喜欢过男人。但是看到你，我竟然会有欲望。想操你不是一天两天了，每次你坐在这里，我都那么想，有几次老二还会一直硬到你离开。"  
"你说什么?!不，Jack，你说的不是真的…  
Castiel的状况更糟了，Jack的话叫他既惊恐又内心发痒。他大口喘着气，使劲压制着想让Jack操他的欲望。  
"你不知道我有多痛苦。直到…"  
Jack一边说着，一边站起来，把Castiel强行拖进了怀里，在他的耳边继续说道，"我看到你被Lucifer操。上个周日你们在房间里的时候我就在客厅。哦，天，你叫得可真淫荡。我听着你的淫叫就硬得不得不去厕所解决。"  
Castiel听到这里，身体抖得更厉害了，就好像Jack要说出什么可怕的事情一样。  
"另外，我发现，你有两个洞呢，Castiel。他操你屁股的时候，你的前面还流着他的精液。嗯?"  
Castiel双腿一软，站不住了。Jack抱着他，把他拖到了床上。  
"不…"他的泪流了出来，他的秘密被Lucifer知道后他就一次次被Lucifer强奸，现在连Jack也知道了，他不敢想他以后会怎么样…  
"Cassie…"Jack吞着唾液，看着他的眼睛里闪烁着饥渴的光芒，像一只饿狼，"哦，对，我要叫你Cassie。我听见Lucifer这么叫你。我也要这么叫你。"  
他的身体压了上来，开始动手撕Castiel的衣服。  
"Cassie的身体这么美好，难怪我会对你这么痴迷，你不知道这个礼拜我是怎么过的，我天天都想着要怎么操你…  
"我想听你淫叫，就像你被Lucifer搞的时候那样叫。他是不是每次都把你操得那么爽，你叫得可真好听…"  
Castiel抓着自己的衬衫，他的风衣已经被剥掉了，西装被扯开了一半，Jack正在撕他的衬衫。  
"不要…"他哭了，手还软弱无力地抓着衬衫，Lucifer也就算了，他不想被自己的学生强奸。  
"放手…"Jack低吼着，拽着他的衬衫用力一撕，扣子全都散了，Jack把他的领带搭到一边，扯开了他的衬衫。  
Castiel白皙的胸膛露了出来，Jack粗喘着，伏下身体就舔吻上那一片他梦寐以求的肌肤。  
"啊，Jack，求你，不要这样…"  
Castiel扭动着身体，推搡着压在他身上的Jack，但是一点用都没有。  
Jack太强壮了，有时候连Lucifer都不是他的对手，Castiel本来就没有足够的力气和他抗衡，更不要说他还吃下了迷奸药。  
他的四肢发软无力，很轻易就被钳制住。  
Jack打开了他的皮带，拉下拉链，手摸进去，直接进了他的内裤里。  
"不，不可以，Jack，你这是强奸，是犯罪…"  
他是想警告Jack，但是Jack听到他的话却更愉悦了。  
"噢，你说什么就是什么吧…强奸我也认了。不过你是兴奋起来了吧，嗯?这里这么湿…"  
"放开我，Jack，求求你了。"  
湿漉漉的蜜穴被Jack摸到，他狼狈不堪地求饶。Jack的手指在那边缘摩挲着，突然他觉得触感有点不对，于是他一把扯下了Castiel的裤子。  
Castiel翘起的阴茎跳了出来，整根阴茎都湿淋淋的，不知道是被前液还是淫水打湿的。  
Jack扒掉他的裤子，把他的下半身脱成赤裸，然后掰开他的双腿，低头闻他的蜜穴，不出意料地，他闻到了男人精液的味道。  
"操你的，Cassie，才被那混蛋内射过是吗?"Jack的脸色变了，看起来非常可怕，"什么时候?"  
他原本以为至少他跟Castiel的第一次不会受到Lucifer的影响。  
Castiel没说话，这个大敞着双腿被自己的学生闻蜜穴的姿势让他羞耻地用一条胳膊挡住了脸，他的身体在发颤，强烈的情欲和内心的煎熬同时折磨着他。  
"我问你什么时候?!"Jack不耐烦了，他拿出手机，对准Castiel的下体拍了几张照片。  
"你干什么？"意识到他在干什么的Castiel哭叫了起来，"不要拍照，求求你，不可以拍照…"  
"你乖乖回答我的话，我就把照片删掉。"Jack挑着眉，神情十分狰狞，"什么时候?"  
"来这里之前…"Castiel啜泣着回答了。  
"在哪里?"  
"学校的公共厕所里。Lucifer经常带我去那里…"  
"怎么操的?"Jack打断了他。一想起Castiel被Lucifer占有这么长时间，怒气就燃烧掉了他的理智。  
Castiel又不说话了，眼泪安静地淌过他的眼角。  
"我问你，他是怎么操你的?!"Jack怒吼着，在手机上点击了几下，"你要是不说，我就把你的照片配上名字发到你学校的论坛上去。"  
"从背后…"这次Castiel真的哭了，但是他潮热的身体却更加兴奋起来，"他把我摁在抽水马桶上，从背后插入…他…嗯啊…”  
Castiel还没说完，Jack把三根手指一起插进了他的蜜穴，抚摸起了Castiel柔嫩的内壁。  
“嗯…”已经被欲望折磨得快疯的Castiel被这一下插入弄得爽得不行，内壁立刻紧紧吸住Jack的手指，并且不停地颤抖着。  
“好紧…”Jack欣喜地说道，他的手指充分感觉到了Castiel热情缠绕上来的内壁和那极度湿热的触感，“Cassie是不是爽到了，这里这么饥渴…”  
“啊…哈啊啊…”Jack的手指在Castiel的甬道里缓缓地抽插着，Castiel就轻轻叫唤着，像一只发情的猫。  
“我们把Lucifer的精液抠出来好不好？”Jack又说道，他很介意一会儿就要被他操干的Castiel体内还留着他父亲的精液。于是他把手指粗暴地抠进蜜穴的深处，把Lucifer留在里面的精液全部抠了出来。他抽出手指的时候，指头上裹满了乳白色，散发着腥气的精液。  
Castiel迷离着眼神，显然Jack的抠弄让他更加爽了起来。他的理智已经彻底丧失了，此刻他扭着屁股，哀求着，腿主动分得更开，蜜穴口滴着浓稠的精液，还有他的淫水。  
"Jack…嗯…"  
"怎么了，Cassie?"  
"我很难受，求求你…哈啊，求你…"  
那副样子完全没有了他在Jack面前一直保持着的严肃和正经。  
他的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，绽开的粉色唇瓣里吐露出的却是情动时的美妙呻吟。  
"噢，YES，这么淫荡才是我的Cassie。"  
Jack摁着他的腿，扶着硬邦邦的阴茎，用力插进了他的蜜穴，在那湿滑的花茎里一插到底。  
"啊…"Castiel发出一声满足的叫唤，  
内壁紧紧地吸上来，夹得Jack几乎射出来。  
"喔，好紧啊，Cassie。太会夹了。"  
Jack抱紧了他，阴茎在他的身体里爽得颤抖了好几下。  
"真爽。难怪我爹操你操得那么频繁，Cassie真会让男人爽…噢…”  
他挺动腰部，卖力地操起Castiel的蜜穴，他操得特别狠，每一下都捣弄着Castiel的兴奋点。  
"哈啊，啊，啊，嗯…"Castiel难以自控，羞耻的淫叫声不停地从他的嘴里漏出来。  
他第一次被Lucifer强奸的时候就是这样一边淫叫一边承受难以言喻的快感，自从那以后，虽然心理上并不能完全接受自己被强奸的事实，但是身体上却一次次做出了屈从。  
"Cassie喜欢我的老二。"Jack突然伸手摁了一把Castiel被操得满胀的肚子，他就叫得更大声了，眼泪弯弯曲曲地流下他的眼角。  
"看把你干得多爽。"Jack一边摁着他的肚子一边操他。Castiel的下体已是湿到一塌糊涂，就连Jack的耻毛都因为他的淫水粘在了一起。  
他操了十几分钟，突然Castiel浑身哆嗦起来，高潮了。  
那种被绞到紧致的感觉前所未有，Jack叫了一声，忍不住就射精了。  
他全部射在了Castiel的肚子里，射完了也不退出去，而是抱住Castiel保持着交合的姿势。  
"我没射够，我要再操你好几次，直到我今天射不出东西我才会把老二抽出来。"他喘着粗气，在Castiel的耳边说道。  
Castiel眼神涣散，阴茎的顶端淌出一些分辨不出是精液还是前液的液体。  
他任由Jack抱着他，他没有力气抗拒这一切，他体内的潮热不会因为一次高潮就褪下去，他很需要Jack。


	3. Chapter 3

当天晚上Castiel没有回家，他被Jack摁在床上操到了深夜，次日早上，Jack的阴茎就插在他的前穴里晨勃。  
Castiel迷迷糊糊地从Jack的怀抱里醒过来。等他想起昨夜他被迷奸的种种细节，他全身都因为羞耻而烧得滚烫。  
下一秒他就想要逃跑，他推开Jack圈住他的胳膊，但是他一动下身，体内的敏感带就摩擦上了Jack坚挺的阴茎。  
"嗯…"Castiel舒服得呻吟了一声，不知所措起来。他必须挣脱Jack，但是Jack的阴茎插得那么里面，他一移动就因为那摩擦产生的快感全身发软，他不知道该怎么逃。  
就在这个时候，他突然看到Jack已经睁开了眼睛。  
"Cassie真是个小骚货，嫩穴吸了我一个晚上，现在还想要…"  
Jack露出一个坏透了的笑，Castiel咽了一口唾液，脸上显露出害怕的表情。  
"就喜欢被这样插着睡是不是?早上好再榨干我一次。”  
"不是…"Castiel的脸红透了，他否认着，但是蜜穴却紧紧地吸着Jack粗大的阴茎，他还在想着脱身，但现在已经由不得他了，Jack用手握住了他的腰，而他的腿还挂在Jack的身上。  
"放开我，Jack…"Castiel觉得很难堪，这个时候迷奸药的药效已经褪干净了，可是他的身体明显还意犹未尽，他害怕起来，却不知道在害怕什么。  
"不可以喔。怎么可以没有让Cassie满足就放Cassie走呢。"Jack懒懒地笑了起来，同时摁住他的身体，把阴茎深入了几寸。  
"啊…哈啊…"Castiel忍不住呻吟起来。  
"Cassie这么喜欢被我的老二干呢…一干就舒服得一直叫…"Jack用一只手抓住他的大腿，另一只手摸去他们交合的地方，"你自己摸，嗯，这个洞吃得这么紧，根本就是舍不得我把大肉棒拔出来。Cassie这么淫荡，真是欠操。”  
他说着翻了个身，把Castiel压在身下，挺动着腰开始干他。  
Castiel叫了起来，声音又软又糯，Jack粗长的阴茎就贴着他的敏感带来回操他。Castiel已经被折腾了一夜的身体对这样的刺激非常敏感，Jack没操几下，他的眼睛就在发酸，泪水很快就流下他的眼角。  
"Jack…轻一点…啊…轻一点…"他一边求饶，身体却爽得不停地哆嗦着，蜜穴又湿又热，淫水不断涌出来，和Jack的精液混在一起，被阴茎操出来又操进去。  
"太爽了…"Jack喘着粗气，阴茎在他绞紧的甬道里抽插得却是越来越快，"Cassie被干了一整夜，淫荡的小洞还这么会吸，又要榨出我的精液了…噢…"  
他总算停了一下，但是还没等Castiel喘口气，他就把Castiel的屁股架起来，把他的双腿连带着下半身拉扯到半空中，从上往下，往床里操他。  
"啊…"Castiel的身体弯折成了一个脆弱的弧度，Jack压下身体，一边抽插，一边用嘴寻找他的唇。  
Castiel别开了脸，他不想接吻，这个体位加上Jack频繁抽插的动作让他很不舒服，他几乎可以感觉得到Jack昨晚内射的精液全都倒灌进了他的子宫。  
他呻吟着，接着他感觉到Jack的吻落在了他的脖子上。  
"Cassie好香…我好喜欢Cassie…"  
少年一边喷着粗气，一边在他的脖子上乱啃，Castiel白净的脖子很快就被烙下了一个又一个吻痕。  
他意识到这个的时候抗拒起来。  
"不要，不要留下痕迹…"他叫喊着，心里惧怕着那些吻痕会被其他人看见，尤其是Lucifer，Castiel不敢想象Lucifer知道他和Jack的事情后会怎么对待他。  
"Cassie这么偏心?只准那混蛋留吻痕，不准我留?"也许是Castiel挣扎的力气太过微弱，Jack根本没把他的抗拒当一回事，只当Castiel是在撒娇。他假装吃醋，一边钳制住Castiel的双手，一边又狠狠地吮吸了几口，好让那几个嫣红的吻痕变得更加显眼。  
"不要…不…"Castiel啜泣着，他还想躲开Jack的啃吻，可是他的身体被操得发软，就在Jack强硬地在他耳后又印下一个吻痕的时候，他高潮了。  
他的身体哆嗦了好几下，蜜穴夹得紧紧的，Jack很快也射了出来，淋在他的甬道深处。  
"Cassie现在不射精都能高潮了…"Jack把阴茎拔出来，Castiel被操得神情恍惚，这一夜他不知道高潮了多少次，早就没有东西可以射了。  
Jack掰开他被操得红肿的蜜穴，一些乳白色的精液沾在穴口，Jack知道留在里面的更多，一时半会可能都排不出来。  
"Cassie还回学校吗？"他吻着Castiel的脸蛋问。  
Castiel点点头，脸上闪过一层阴翳，就好像是不得不回学校一样，但是Jack没有发现这一点。  
"那Cassie只能跟我去洗澡了。"说着他把Castiel带进了浴室。  
他往浴缸里放了热水，然后抱着Castiel一起躺了进去。  
Castiel躺在他的身上，湿漉漉的深色头发贴在他的胸口上。  
“我要洗Cassie的小洞，Cassie把腿张开好不好?"  
Castiel刚被操完，热水让他变得更加迷糊，听到Jack的话，他温顺地张开双腿，让Jack把手指插进他的蜜穴里导出里面的精液。  
"嗯…啊…"Jack的手指伸得那么里面，还故意撑开他的甬道，那感觉不是很舒服，他想挣扎却被Jack牢牢地禁锢在怀里。  
“呜…”  
他体内的精液顺着Jack的手指缓缓地流了出来，他的蜜穴被掰得大开，几乎不需要他使一点劲，精液就一股一股地流入了热水中。  
等到他在浴缸里排出所有的精液，Jack给他洗了澡。这期间他又睡着了，Jack就把他抱出浴室，擦干了身体。  
"Cassie…"  
Jack将他放在床上，一脸温柔地抚摸着他的脸，把他从睡梦中唤醒。  
"Jack."Castiel睁开眼睛，看着Jack那张稚嫩的脸，轻声叫着对方的名字，接着他想起了他们发生的事，他不由地痛苦了起来。  
"求你，不要告诉你的父亲。"Castiel乞求他。  
"你不想让那混蛋知道你被我干了？"Jack咧开嘴，笑里怀着恶意。  
"求求你。"Castiel皱着眉头，眼里带着哀伤，Jack就可以看出他有多害怕Lucifer了。  
"我当然可以答应你。"Jack用食指摩挲着他的颧骨，"就看Cassie表现得好不好了。"  
"什么?"Castiel睁大了迷茫的双眼。  
“我要增加一次。以后你一个礼拜来给我补三次课。不准找借口推辞。"Jack一边说，一边保持着笑眯眯的样子，手指也仍然温柔地在Castiel的脸颊上移动，"Cassie要乖乖听话，补课的时候我让Cassie做什么，Cassie就必须做什么。不然不光Lucifer会知道，我还要把照片都发出去。让所有人都知道Cassie的身体是什么样的，有多喜欢被男人操。"  
Castiel呆愣了几分钟，然后他的眼泪无声地淌了出来。  
"Cassie愿意吗？"Jack挑着眉毛，故意问道。  
Castiel点了点头。


	4. Chapter 4

快到正午的时候，Castiel回到学校，他在宿舍楼前面的小路上看到一辆黑色的保时捷。  
他认出那是Lucifer的其中一辆车，Castiel咬了咬下唇，正准备避开，Lucifer却已经看到他了。  
"上车。"Lucifer放下一半车窗，对他命令道。  
Castiel很想跑掉，跑得远远的，最好永远不要再见到这个魔鬼，但是他做不到，他有把柄在Lucifer手上，他还需要上学，还有就是…  
他不知道为什么他会在这时候想起Jack，他对Jack很有好感，即便他做出了昨晚那样的事情。他知道Jack是Lucifer的儿子，但是昨夜以前，和Jack的相处总是令他感到愉快和温暖，他很少有这么被人看重被人需要的时候，所以有些时候，他在帮他辅导功课的时候，他甚至会把Jack当成他的孩子。时间久了，Jack就像是他的一个希望，看着Jack的成绩越来越好，他发自内心地感到快乐。  
可是，这短短的一天，什么都变了。  
Jack是那样病态地迷恋着他…  
Castiel一想起昨夜和今早他们的性爱就心情复杂，他搞不清楚他究竟对Jack怀着一种什么样的心情，他并不喜欢被人威胁，可是如果那个人是Jack，他的感情又不一样了。  
他不能让Lucifer知道他和Jack的事…这是他现在唯一能想到的。  
"快点上车!"Lucifer的语气显得很不耐烦，面孔也狰狞起来，Castiel不得不加快脚步，走到那辆讨厌的轿车边上。  
"你到哪儿去了？知道我在这里等了你多久吗？"  
Castiel刚在后座上坐好，Lucifer就暴躁地叫嚷道，并且一踩油门，让车在小路上疾驰起来。  
"因为昨天你…"Castiel想说昨天下午Lucifer已经操过他了，他没想到今天Lucifer还有兴致。  
"呵…"Lucifer笑出了声，Castiel立刻闭紧了嘴。  
"昨天那是给Cassie的奖励。"Lucifer无耻地说道，"怎么?Cassie昨天爽够了，今天就不想和我约会了是吗？是不是想取消我们的周日固定约会?"  
"不是。"Castiel连忙否认。虽然所谓的周日约会完全就是Lucifer胁迫他发生关系的说辞，但这好歹稳住了Lucifer。Castiel很清楚如果他不答应Lucifer那些下流的要求会有什么样的后果。  
"Cassie这么愿意，现在就脱光衣服给我看吧。"Lucifer看了一眼车内后视镜里的Castiel，神情就像一条毒蛇。  
Castiel轻轻抽了一口气。双手揪着西装裤子。他知道他的衣服下面藏着什么，而他还没想好要怎么应对Lucifer。  
"可不可以一会儿再脱?"Castiel胆怯地问道。  
"一会儿?"  
"等我们到，到了…"  
"Cassie甜心，你该不会以为今天和前几次一样，我们会去酒店开房吧？"Lucifer打断他的时候观察着他的反应。  
Castiel的双眼睁大了一些，他显然不知道Lucifer有什么打算。  
"我们不会去酒店。因为你让我等了很久。我很不高兴。"Lucifer用一种冰冷的口气说道，"给你三分钟，如果你没有脱光，你知道接下来会发生什么。"  
Castiel拧着他的裤子，沉默了一会儿，然后他小声问道:"可以只脱裤子吗？"  
他的声音有些哽咽，Lucifer听着却很愉悦。  
"为什么？"尽管对Castiel提出的要求有些意外，Lucifer却只是挑了挑眉。  
"我，我，"Castiel结巴起来，"我看过影片，有一些，他们没有脱光。我比较喜欢这样…"  
Lucifer嗤笑了一声。  
"既然Cassie喜欢，那就只脱裤子吧。脱光了把腿分开，脚架在座位上，我要看你下面的那个小洞。"  
Castiel咽了一口唾液，他知道这是最好的结果了，只要能隐藏他身上的吻痕，他什么都愿意做。  
于是他按照Lucifer要求的，脱下了裤子，把外裤和内裤放在座位的一旁，接着分开双腿，把脚架在座位上。  
这个姿势太过羞耻了，他有意侧过脸，避开和Lucifer的目光接触。  
"掰开，我说过我要看下面的小洞。"Lucifer并没有因为他的顺从而满足，语气反而更加焦躁。  
Castiel把手伸进双腿之间，用指尖掰开那道褶皱，把娇嫩的蜜穴露出来，映在车内后视镜里，给Lucifer看。  
Castiel听见Lucifer的呼吸声变得沉重起来，而他自己的呼吸声则像是在抽泣。  
他全身的皮肤都因为羞耻而泛红，阴茎半硬着，蜜穴因为Jack整夜的操弄又红又肿，这个时候十分干涩，他稍稍用力掰就会感到一丝疼痛。  
"Cassie的小洞湿了吗?"Lucifer粗着嗓子问道。  
"没…没有。"Castiel垂着眼睛，忍不住小声哭了起来，他们还行驶在公路上，Lucifer丝毫不顾他的感受。  
"Cassie知道怎么把自己玩湿吧？"Lucifer舔了一下嘴唇，"我们到目的地之前，Cassie最好湿得能让我一次就插进去整根老二。"  
"嗯…"Castiel把手指伸进两腿之间，抚摸着自己的小穴，被Lucifer强迫着奸淫了这么久，他的小穴很敏感了，他只是轻轻摸了几下，蜜穴里就开始缓缓地渗出淫水来。  
这让他的身体回忆起了昨晚Jack粗长的老二在他的蜜穴里抽插给他带来的快感。他很快就更湿了。  
"Luci，嗯…我觉得足够了…"Castiel尝试着插进一根手指，他的手指可以顺利地进出，于是他希望Lucifer能同意他停下。  
“Cassie的淫水流到座位上没有？”Lucifer问道。  
“没有。“Castiel很老实地回答。  
“Cassie上次在车里被我用手指操的时候，座位都湿了一大片。我想看Cassie也把自己玩成那样。”  
Castiel吸了一口气，插进两根手指抚摸自己的内壁。  
小穴受到这样的刺激，当他抽出手指，蜜液就都流出来，流得非常多，他敞开的大腿间湿淋淋的一片，然而Lucifer还是不满意，要求他继续玩弄自己，淫水于是流得更多了，一直淌到黑色的真皮座位上，在上面积了一小滩。  
"嗯…我很湿了…哈啊…"Castiel喘息着向Lucifer求饶，"求你…就这样好不好?"  
"Cassie很湿了？Cassie的淫水弄得我的车后座上到处都是了？"Lucifer嗤笑一声，把车开上了郊区的一个小山坡，他快到目的地了。  
"嗯，是的，Luci，求你…"Castiel双腿打颤，却不敢合上半分，Lucifer要看他的下体，他就必须让Lucifer一直都可以看到。  
"淫水流出来的时候Cassie的穴是不是很痒?Cassie想要大肉棒插进去止痒是不是?"  
"嗯，嗯…"Lucifer粗俗的下流话叫他更加燥热，他大口喘息着，眼神迷离地看着Lucifer。他用手指在蜜穴里快速地抽送，并且扭动着腰，忘情地索取着快感。  
"操你的，Cassie。"Lucifer终于停下了车，把Castiel从后座上拖了出来。  
"呜…"Castiel光着脚踩在草地上，Lucifer扣住了他的手腕，他没有办法再给自己自慰。  
"Cassie喜欢这个地方吗？"Lucifer在他的耳畔低语。  
这个时候他才注意到这是郊区的一个公园。  
Lucifer喜欢在一些公共场所干他，但是这么公开的地方，这还是第一次。  
厕所的隔间起码还有门挡着，这个开阔的草地除了Lucifer的车，没有任何的遮掩物，较远的地方还有几个男人正在野营。  
意识到这一点，Castiel浑身发颤，腿软得站不住，只能靠在Lucifer的身上。他想躲进车里，Lucifer却在这时候把他的双手反剪在身后，然后掏出一条尼龙绳绑住了他的手腕。  
"不…Luci…你在干什么…不要…"Castiel挣扎起来，但是Lucifer用一只手抓着他，另一只手扯开了他的衬衫。那件衬衫是Jack临时给他穿的，衬衫的纽扣滚落到草丛里，再也看不见踪迹。Castiel前胸，脖子和肩窝里的吻痕暴露无遗，那叫他害怕得忘了挣扎。  
Lucifer盯着那些吻痕看了一会儿，约莫有一两分钟，但对Castiel来说，是很漫长的一会儿。  
他能说得出来，Lucifer很生气。  
但是Lucifer的脸上却露出一抹笑容。那笑容叫Castiel不寒而栗。  
"喜欢穿着衬衫跟我做?操你的。"终于，Lucifer捏起他的下巴，恶狠狠地盯着他惊慌的眼睛，"Cassie是和其他男人搞了吧？身上都是吻痕啊。"  
Castiel的唇动了两下，但他什么也没说出来。  
“是不是我满足不了Cassie的小洞了？嗯？”Lucifer的脸色愈发阴沉。  
“不是…”Castiel的身体颤抖得更厉害，他什么也不敢说。  
"呵，Cassie要是这么想跟其他男人搞，我就把Cassie丢在这里。告诉你，晚上这里可是精彩极了，你一点也不会觉得寂寞的。"  
说着Lucifer一把将他推向车尾。  
"不要，Luci…求你…"Castiel撞到车尾，不过他很勉强地站住了。  
"你要是乖乖站着，老二一直硬着，我就会回来。"Lucifer上了车，盯着后视镜看Castiel，他贪婪的目光根本放不下这么可口的Castiel。今天他计划好要在这里好好疼爱Castiel，他并不想改变他的计划。但是他需要看到Castiel痛苦，好补偿他遭受到的背叛。  
车子发动起来，往前开了几码远，Castiel就这么羞耻地被留在原地，手被束缚在身后，下半身完全赤裸，他的阴茎翘得高高的，腿间浸满了淫水。  
他难过地把眼睛闭起来，抬起脸面对着天空，似乎想要忘记这一切。  
五分钟之后，Lucifer又开了回来。他把车停在Castiel身边，一下车就抓住了Castiel，把他抱在怀里。  
Castiel惊恐地睁开眼睛，Lucifer的吻像暴雨一样落在他的脸上。  
那吻不仅不温柔，还特别狂暴。  
Lucifer一边疯狂地啃吻Castiel柔软的脸蛋，一边使劲拧着他的乳头。  
Castiel疼得呻吟出声。  
"操你的，Cassie。你就是欠操，老二翘得那么高，屁股也翘得那么高…"Lucifer气息凌乱，手上的动作越来越粗暴，"你那可爱的小淫穴是不是还在滴滴答答地流水?嗯?回答我。"  
他边说边手伸进Castiel的两腿之间，把他的腿分开。  
"唔…嗯…哈啊…"Castiel已经湿到大腿上了，Lucifer把手指用力插进蜜穴的时候还发出了水的咕嘟声。  
“嗯。Cassie真是个小淫妇。把自己玩得那么湿，等男人来操。"  
"别在这里，哈啊，嗯…求你…嗯…"他哑着嗓子乞求Lucifer，泪水缓缓地渗出他的眼眶。  
"别在这里?"Lucifer抓揉着他的屁股，把他摁在冰冷的车身上，"淫穴湿成这样，你很兴奋呀，其实就是想在这里被操吧。"Lucifer再也按捺不住，解开了裤子。他硬邦邦的阴茎从内裤里弹了出来，接着他把Castiel推到草地上，从背后摁住他的脖子，逼迫他用脸着地的方式跪趴着，抬着屁股给他操。  
Castiel呜咽着，声音断断续续的，听得出他的痛苦。  
他的蜜穴太过湿润了，Lucifer的阴茎几乎是滑进去的，一下就插到了最深处。  
Castiel发出一声闷哼，Lucifer听到那声音就知道他是被操爽了。  
"Cassie真是喜欢这个地方，还有这个姿势，是不是？”  
Lucifer压在他的身上，阴茎一进一出地操着他的蜜穴。一波又一波的淫水被那根又硬又粗的阴茎操出来，垂挂着流到草地上。  
Castiel没说话，他被干得只剩呻吟的力气，他的双手被绑在身后，弯折得十分疼痛。他感到脖子几乎快要折断，粗糙的草叶摩擦着他的脸蛋，然而下体却在Lucifer猛烈的抽插下被一阵一阵的强烈快感所淹没。  
他讨厌Lucifer，但是Lucifer却那么懂他的身体，每次被Lucifer强奸，他都能体验到无法言喻的快感，这总让他在事后憎恶自己。  
Lucifer操了好久，Castiel记不清他有多少次被操到高潮。  
每次高潮来临的时候他的蜜穴就不停地抽搐，收缩，紧紧地吸着Lucifer的阴茎。  
"Cassie的小淫洞好热情。"Lucifer狠狠撞击着他的屁股，“吸得这么紧呢…让我想这么一直被Cassie吸着老二…"  
最后Lucifer用力插入，在他的蜜穴深处射出一波波又浓又腥的精液。  
他把阴茎抽离的时候，Castiel湿漉漉的蜜穴一时半会儿合不拢，精液也就缓缓地流了出来，顺着Castiel白皙的大腿淌出几道明显的痕迹。  
他被摁压在地上太久了，多次高潮又让他全身精疲力尽。短时间内他根本爬不起来，只能保持着跪趴的姿势任由Lucifer的精液流下他的大腿。  
他的脸还贴在草丛里断断续续地呼吸着，哭泣过的眼圈泛着红色，泪水堆积在眼角。  
Lucifer擦干净自己的下体，穿好衣裤，这才把Castiel从地上抱起来，让他靠着车身。  
"Cassie跟谁上床了？"这会儿他心平气和地问道，而这却是他最关心的问题。  
"…没有。"Castiel的双腿在发抖，他感到整个下半身都黏腻不堪，他害怕Lucifer真的会把他丢在这里，一条裤子都不给他穿。  
“Cassie说实话。”Lucifer听起来还是很有耐心的。  
“…昨天…和你在一起，然后我就去给Jack补课。我没有和别的男人上床。”  
“是吗？”Lucifer挑了挑眉毛。他完全没有去怀疑Jack，听了Castiel的说法，他打了个电话给Jack确认Castiel说的话。  
他们通话的时候Castiel不安地看着Lucifer，不过挂了电话之后，Lucifer的表情柔和了许多，甚至还尴尬地笑了两声。  
"Jack说你昨晚给他补习的时候累得睡着了，所以今天才会那么迟回到学校。我的错。昨天下午我一定是太兴奋了。"Lucifer爱抚着他的脸，"每次看到Cassie都控制不住自己。"  
Castiel似乎没有反应过来，只是呆呆地看着他，Lucifer见到他那副样子就变得更加温柔了。他吻了一口Castiel凌乱的头发，对他说道，"我要好好爱Cassie。Cassie的身上只能有我的吻痕。"  
他说完之后，一把抱起Castiel，把他放进车后座。  
接着他上了车，开动了车子。  
"今晚Cassie就陪我住酒店好不好?"车子开出去的时候他突然说道，"我想跟Cassie多呆一会儿。另外，下个月跟学校申请退了宿舍，搬去我的房子住吧。"  
然而Castiel蜷缩在后座上，已经陷入了沉睡。


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel跪趴在床上，双手被领带绑在前面，他用手肘支撑着身体，双腿分开，抬高屁股，好让Jack从后面舔弄着他的蜜穴。  
那个敏感的地方被湿热的唇舌持续照顾着，太舒服了，Castiel难以抑制地发出甜腻沙哑的呻吟。  
淫水分泌得越来越多，终于顺着大腿流到了床单上。  
Jack用手扣着他的臀部，嘴跟着那股香滑的液体，从大腿往上舔，就好像不愿意浪费一点。  
他的舌头还不时地插进Castiel的蜜穴里搅动，Castiel更是抑制不住，在呻吟的间隙不断发出淫叫。  
"Cassie真是听话，洗得这么香。流了这么多水，这里真是又香又滑…嗯…一会儿一定可以让我很爽……“  
"唔……Jack……”Jack的舌头一下滑进了深处，Castiel被撩拨得忍不住扭起了臀部。  
“别动，Cassie，让我再……”Jack抽回舌头，喘着粗气，没说完他的话，而是用力吮吸起Castiel的花穴，那个娇嫩的，经常被操弄的地方立刻就被他吮吸得充血艳丽。  
“啊——”Castiel尖叫了起来。  
这是一个新的周一，早上Castiel起得比以往都要早，他是从酒店的大床上爬起来的。因为前一天-那个备受折腾的周日，还没入夜他就被Lucifer操到脱力，睡下的时候他连晚餐都没吃。他起来的时候Lucifer已经走了，多半是为了忙公司里的事。Castiel见他不在，松了一口气，他知道Lucifer如果还在，他这一天也要报废了，而他早上还有课，那门必修课的教授十分严格，最在意学生的出勤，先前因为Lucifer，他已经缺课了一次，要是再缺课，他就得重修这门课了。  
Castiel匆忙地爬下床，整理了自己，提上Lucifer给他准备的，放在桌上的早餐就出了门，他知道Lucifer和他“约会”的这家酒店离学校还有一段距离，他得赶时间。  
还算幸运，他没有迟到，但他进梯形教室的时候人已经不少了，Castiel正考虑着坐在哪里的时候，他的舍友Uriel在第三排冲他招了招手。他犹豫了一下，还是走过去，坐在了Uriel的旁边。  
“你昨晚……”Uriel开口。  
“我，有一些事。”Castiel知道对方又想问他没回宿舍的原因。  
Uriel暂时不说话了，只是看了看Castiel。如果说一次两次他还可能没发现什么，但这段时间以来，Castiel的表现是如此的不正常。他的周末都在外面，身上总带着一股男性香水的气味，而那么高档的香水味根本不可能是他自己的，不要提此刻他手里拿着的那份早餐上还有高档酒店的logo。再看看他现在：头发虽然整理过，但那些凌乱的痕迹却还是有些明显，蓝色的眼睛里总是含着水光，嘴唇上那种不正常的艷丽的颜色不知道从多久以前开始就没有褪过。还有Uriel借着室友身份偶尔能够看到的，他衣服下面隐藏着的那些殷红的吻痕。  
Uriel想到这里，吞了一口口水，然后用轻蔑的目光又扫视了一眼Castiel。教授就在这时候进来，上课了。  
“这节课后，你还回宿舍吗？”课堂进行到快一半的时候，他压低声音问Castiel。  
”我会回去，有什么事吗？“Castiel记着笔记，自从Lucifer介入了他的生活，他就格外珍惜难得的学习时间。  
“你有……快递。”Uriel看他的眼神越来越冷。他觉得Castiel都已经被有钱男人包养了，还像这样认真学习，真是虚伪。  
“快递？”Castiel的笔稍稍慢下一点，他不记得他有买过东西。不过他并没有很惊讶，因为很有可能是Lucifer买的。  
“准确地来说，也不能算快递。应该叫做礼物吧。"Uriel又说道，”送礼物的那个高中生是早上来宿舍的，你不在似乎让他挺生气的。他留下一个盒子，让你今天下午之前一定要打开看。“  
在听到高中生三个词的时候Castiel的笔停了，眼神也呆滞住了。  
”我放在你的桌上。“Uriel虽然不知道早上过来的那个高中生又和Castiel有什么关系，但似乎Castiel在害怕着什么，这叫他冷冷地勾起了嘴角，”不客气。“  
一直到下课，Castiel似乎都没缓过神来。Uriel和其他学生都走光了，他还留在教室里发呆。等他想起那个＇高中生＇说的话，这才收拾了书本，回到宿舍。  
Uriel不在，此时差不多是正午，他应该是去吃午饭了。Castiel见宿舍没有人，关起了门，才拆开他桌上的那个盒子。  
果然是Jack送来的。里面有一封信，另外还有一个很精致的包装盒。  
说是信，其实也只有几句话，更像是——命令和威胁。  
[Cassie, 今晚我要补课，你必须六点到，在那之前，把自己洗干净了，用上我送你的小礼物。你知道用在哪里。我要你提早出发，出发之前把自己准备好，全程保持开关打开。不准坐地铁，你必须坐那班路线最长的公交车过来。要是没做到，你知道后果。-J]  
Castiel愣住了，呆呆地看着那封信，和那颗包装精美的跳蛋。他虽然被Lucifer玩过很多次，但一次都没有用过这种东西。Lucifer每次都迫不及待，不会准备这种东西。不过Jack显然有一些新奇的点子，上次是迷奸药，这次又是……Castiel抽泣了一声，还在想着Jack的时候，Uriel回来了。  
他慌慌张张地藏起桌上的东西，拿着钱包，假装正要出去吃饭。  
”怎么了？“Uriel没他高，身形却比他胖，见到他要出门，却像是故意挡在门口，靠着门问他。  
”没有什么，我要出去吃饭。“Castiel面对着他阴阳怪气的表情，别开了目光。  
”你收到的礼物是什么？“Uriel又问了一句，听起来漫不经心的，但话语里却带着戏谑的意思，Castiel没理会他，但想要从他身边过去，就不得不和他发生身体接触，那却是Castiel想要避开的。所以他僵在那里，没有动也没有说话。  
”Castiel……“Uriel见状，却靠了过来，他离得近了，就能察觉到Castiel的身体在微微颤抖，那叫他莫名地有些兴奋，”我劝你今天晚上最好回来住。你应该也不想我到处宣传你跟有特殊爱好的男人一起过夜的事情吧？“  
Castiel听了他的话几乎站不住，他好心地搀扶了一把，Castiel慌乱地甩开他的手逃出了门。

这不是他要的生活。  
那么明显，Lucifer隔三差五就来找他，虽然Uriel没有和Lucifer打过照面，但Uriel肯定是知道他和Lucifer都在干什么，如果他的这位室友要到处宣传，那差不多就是给他的在校名声判了死刑。  
而且本来为了应付Lucifer他已经身心疲惫，现在再加上一个Jack，就更糟了。  
Castiel啃了两口手里的汉堡，潦草地解决了他的午餐。他没有时间可以浪费，在下午出门之前，他还有一篇论文要写。这段日子他瘦了很多，就算是每天吃这样高热量的食物都不能让他维持曾经的体重。  
快五点的时候他完成了论文的初稿，他看了看时间，再不出发可能就来不及了，明天要交的论文只能等他晚上回来再处理了，前提是他回得来的话。  
他于是洗了澡，按照Jack的要求出了门。  
其实一开始把跳蛋塞进去他还没觉得有什么，但是他打开开关，让它震动起来，再走几步路之后，他的眼泪都快下来了。  
他一边努力控制着自己，一边慢慢地走出去搭公交车。  
那趟公车路线很长，刚上车那会儿没有座位，Castiel只能站着，他紧紧抓着扶手，仰起脸微微喘着气。就他从出门到这会儿，不过几分钟的时间，他已经很湿了，他可以感觉到液体从那里流出来，内裤湿了一片。糟糕的是因为他的甬道实在太过湿滑，他感觉到那颗嗡嗡震动的跳蛋往下掉了一点，这叫他担心起来，于是他不得不绷紧下体，努力夹紧跳蛋，而且把双腿也并得紧紧的。  
Castiel没料到他就这么站着高潮了。  
来得实在太突然，他射出来的时候甚至漏出一声低低的呻吟。好在车厢里人声嘈杂，没有人听到他也没有人留意他。  
他喘了几口气，咬住下唇，把那粉色的唇咬出一些血印子。他还得继续一路挨操，不应期的过度敏感使得那枚跳蛋的存在更是煎熬。  
他双腿打颤，几乎就要跪下来。  
没多久他就又一次高潮了，这次他不确定他有射出什么。但是西装裤已经湿了一大片，他只能刻意地用包挡着。  
所幸他的味道很淡，身边的乘客又都在看手机，谁也没有发现他。  
Castiel哭了，他说不好是心情的因素还是生理的因素。晶莹的泪水滚落他的面颊，把他的蓝色眼睛洗得澄亮。  
他抹去眼泪，这会儿到了一个大站，很多人下车了，他得到了一个座位，那叫他好过了许多。  
等到他花上一个多小时到了Jack那里的时候已经迟到了。  
Castiel慢吞吞地挪着步子，他的眼眶湿漉漉的，下体一片粘腻不堪。他害怕着Jack会不会因为他的迟到惩罚他，不过他才敲了两下门，Jack就打开门，一把把他拖进屋子，拖到房间，摔上床。  
“Jack…”他正想说点抱歉我迟到了之类的话，Jack却没有一点兴趣听他废话，而是直接粗暴地扒掉他的裤子，分开他的双腿，把手指插进他湿淋淋的蜜穴里，抠出了那颗震动不停的跳蛋。  
“Cassie好乖。”少年的嘴角勾起来，笑得邪恶，“Cassie有按我说的做呢。”  
“Cassie这么乖，我要给Cassie奖励。”Jack一边说，一边给Castiel喂了一个甜吻。  
“嗯…”他用嘴摩挲着Castiel泛红的粉唇，压低声音说道，“我要舔Cassie淫荡的小嘴…”  
他用力吮了一口Castiel的唇，然后又说道：“不是这个…是下面这个…”  
他的手指就在他说到这里的时候又伸进了Castiel的蜜穴里，在里面搅了搅。Castiel低叫了一声，Jack把手指抽出来，那淫水就顺着手指从指尖往下滴。  
“好淫荡的Cassie…”Jack轻笑着把水抹在Castiel羞红的脸上，用他的领带捆住他的手，要他趴着，就保持着上半身穿戴整齐，下半身一丝不挂的样子开始了他的奖励。

“Jack，我们…”Castiel在Jack的舔弄下一边轻喘着一边说道，他知道虽然有些事情已经错了，但不代表着需要一直错下去，及早纠正不论对谁都比较好。试图劝说Jack的话在他的心里已经憋了几天了，他觉得他一定要说出来，一定要让Jack和他走回正轨，“我们不可以再，再这么继续了，上次，上一次的事情是个错误，我们把它忘了，我们回到以前正常的关系好不好……我们…”  
“以前的关系?”Jack伸出舌头勾弄着他的褶皱，轻笑一声，问道，“我们是什么关系?”  
“我，我是你的，你的老师。”  
“噢，我的老师？…我的老师，你的穴好湿啊，淫水分泌得好多啊…”Jack满怀着恶意大声说道。  
“不…不…”Castiel窘迫得把脸埋了起来，他想要逃，Jack却死死扣住他的大腿，不让他移动分毫。  
“不要…Jack…我们真的不可以这样…我是你的师长，你应该要尊重我…像一个学生尊重他的老师那样…”  
Jack笑了起来。  
“尊重？你吗？”他毫不掩饰话语中的讽刺意味，“告诉我，Cassie，你在来的路上，你身边的那些人知道你这身衣服下面的身体里塞着跳蛋吗？知道你是一路流着淫水送上门让自己的学生操吗？”  
“别说了…”Castiel啜泣起来，他知道这不是一个好的时机和Jack商量这个，但他实在找不到时机。他会满足Jack的要求无非是害怕Jack公开他的秘密，可是Jack却拿这个伤害他。  
“喜欢我舔吗？喜欢我的舌头吗，老师?又有这么多水流出来了……嗯…”  
Jack一边说，一边用嘴在他不断流出淫水的穴口处又舔又吸，房间里就响起那些吸液体的声音。  
Castiel没空再继续他想要的商讨，他被Jack吸得快感连连，又一次高潮了。  
快感太过强烈，他的身体过电似的颤抖着，呼吸也变得异常沉重。  
高潮过后他累得脱力，Jack松开了手，他一下就瘫软在了床上。  
“被自己的学生口到高潮是不是感觉特别不一样？”  
没等他休息一分钟，Jack伏过来，边问他，边把他从床上拖起来。  
“你要…做什么？”Castiel虚弱地问道。  
“Cassie爽完了，是不是忘了我还硬着？”  
Jack脱掉Castiel的外套，解开他的领带和衬衫，终于把他剥到赤裸。  
然后他脱掉自己的裤子，把Castiel带下床，抱上摆放在房间另一边的书桌上，准确地压在他的那一摊习题册和课本上。他欺身上前，手臂环在Castiel的腿弯处。Castiel被迫分开双腿，充分暴露出的穴口处抵上的是Jack硬邦邦的阴茎。  
“看着我，Cassie，嘿…”Jack吻了一口他的唇，要他看着他的眼睛，他的眼神很坚决，里面还有一种叫Castiel害怕的疯狂，“你给我听着，你别想再回到以前的关系，一次都别想！Lucifer可以隔三差五地操你，为什么我不行？！我才不想当你的学生，从一开始就不想！我愿意让你教我只是因为我想操你。你最好给我清楚这一点！”  
他说完，冷笑了一声，故意拿阴茎的顶端在Castiel的穴口处摩擦着，嘴里继续着先前那些轻薄他的话，“怎么了？你还想要我的尊重吗？不过你现在看起来更想要点别的呀，别的更大一些的东西。”  
Castiel两眼失神，喘息不已，这才反应过来Jack想要干什么。  
他屁股下压着的是这段时间以来他为Jack精心批改的习题，而Jack是准备在这些东西上面操他。  
他不知道Jack垫了几本在他身下，最上面的那本A4尺寸的习题册还是摊开着的，在他被抱上来的时候已经湿了一小块。  
他忍不住挣扎起来。  
“不要在这里…Jack…求你，不要在这里…课本会湿的…求求你…”  
“噢，你怕课本湿吗？那你就夹紧一点，别让你的淫水流出来，就不会湿…那么多…”Jack牢牢地禁锢住他，下身往前一顶，挺翘的阴茎毫无阻力地干进了Castiel湿润的蜜穴，一干到底。  
他像困住一只小动物那样把Castiel挤在他和墙壁之间，然后他吻住了Castiel，边吻边不紧不慢地撞击着他的敏感点，力度用得恰到好处，叫Castiel的两条腿都搭在他的臂弯处打抖。  
“呜…嗯……”  
渐渐地，他吻得深了，抽插得也更快了起来。  
Castiel的臀部被操得在那本习题册上来回移动，交合处被操干出来的淫水也就一点点地浸湿了书页。他爽得想叫，但是嘴却被Jack堵得严实，只能从嗓子里发出咿咿唔唔的呻吟。  
他一直还惦记着身下的书本，下意识地就会把Jack进进出出的阴茎夹得更紧，等到他维持着这种紧绷的状态被操到高潮的时候，他再也控制不住他的身体。  
他总是出很多水，被爱抚被亲吻被操干的时候他总是出很多水，而特别是在高潮的时候。  
然而这一次比以前任何一次高潮都要更糟，他潮吹了。  
Castiel眼神涣散，一边剧烈地颤抖一边哭，伴随着他的哭声，透明的液体从他的蜜穴里喷射出来，不要说垫在他屁股下面的习题册和课本已经湿得透透的，就连书桌上都湿了一大片，淅淅沥沥地沿着边缘流到地板上。  
“Cassie真是太棒了…棒透了…”  
意识到自己把Castiel干到潮吹，Jack兴奋地说道，边说边狠狠地冲刺了几下，把精液射进了他的蜜穴里。


End file.
